


Mates to Gods; Madara's little Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Madara's little friend, Mating, Sacrifice, Virgin Sacrifice, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Did someone ask for Hashirama to meet Madara's little friend?A follow up to the story To Give Mates To Gods.When Hashirama finally gets Madara between the sheets, he might regret the teasing Madara.Calling an Alpha's -Ahem- small, is never a good idea.





	Mates to Gods; Madara's little Friend

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so someone mentioned they wanted this so um... here!  
> I can't remember who asked but whatever. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Warning; I am an awkward um well virgin.  
> I am attempting to write about sex...
> 
> This will be interesting.

  
Hashirama sat still on the bed like he had every night since becoming Madara's mate. Then again, they weren't mates yet. Annoyingly.  
Hashirama may have been a virgin sacrifice, but that didn't mean he didn't get horny.  
He was an omega yes, and not in heat (although it wasn't far off now) but that didn't mean he had no libido what so ever.  
Trying to get rid of his needs was hard and awkward. Hiding in their room while Madara lounged outside and masturbating as quickly as he could ended with an aching wrist and very little slick to ease the way.  
When Madara came into the room Hashirama started with the same thing he's always tried, while, obviously, lacking clothes. His sleeping robes hanging off his shoulders and showing copious amounts of silky tan skin.  
Madara spotted him and grunted in annoyance. Knowing what was coming any minute. Anything to insult him and his manhood. Madara was sure, by the time the omega's heat came around, he would have no issue splitting the omega on his cock.  
Hashirama was sure that by the time heat had come around his goading would've gotten the alpha into his bed, with considerable less clothes than usual.  
"You know..." He started, as he always did. "We don't have to wait for my heat... I don't mind being marked now." Hashirama darefully moved his hair away from his neck. Although, in his enthusism his fingers got caught in a tangle and he wrenched his head sideways.  
Hashirama simply didn't do subtle. Or elegant. Or Sudective which was what he had been going for.  
Madara rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his out robe, leaving him in securely tied sleeping robes.  
"ok, I get it!" Hashirama yelped. "Alpha's don't like having small dicks! well you know what, I don't care!"  
Hashirama continued on about why -ahem- size did not matter while either ignoring or being to slow to notice the twitch at the corner of Madara's eye. "I promise!" Hashirma added loudly. "I can tell you now that I have very sensitive nipples. Weirdly so infact. See everyone has weird sex things! Your is just a small-"  
Madara snapped, throwing his robe so it whipped the wall. "It's not small!"  
Hashirma was quiet for a moment. Then he ruined it. "Well, there's no need for denial." Madara, so taken back, simply stared. Hashirama, innocent as he was, cocked his head to one side. "Are you ok?"  
Madara crawled onto the bed, "Why do you this every night?" A hand landed on Hashirama's bared ankle gripping into the skin. "Every goddamn night you assume my cock is the size of a child’s. You goad me. What do you want?"  
Hashirama shivered under the onslaught of Madara's deep voice. "Why won't you mate me already?" He asked loudly. Cheeks free of any embarrassment. Madara was beginning to wonder whether he knew what that emotion even was. "Wait? Is it me?" Hashirama hung his head, a heavy cloud growing over him. "Did I upset you? I'm sorry..."  
"I was waiting for your heat." Madara muttered. "How was I s'pose to know?”  
“I was being suductive!” hashirama pouted.  
“When?” Madara asked, dark eyes staring into the omega’s. “When you called my cock small?”  
“I thought you were embarrassed.” Hashirama exclaimed and waved his arms around.  
Madara sighed, tugged Hashirama’s ankle past his hip, setting himself between thighs. Hashirama’s robe slid up the omega’s legs. Madara smirked at the view. Hashirama still explaining himself despite their compromising position. The alpha doubted Hashirama had noticed their position. He placed a hand on Hashirama’s thigh, slipping it quickly under his green robe. Hashirama’s breath hitched and he stopped his mindless chatter.  
“It’s not that small.” Madara growled. “I think I’ll show you how small it really is.” He snatched the omega’s other ankle and pulled both around his waist as Hashirama toppled back onto the futon with an awkward yelp; which only helped the blood rushing south in Madara’s stomach.  
Madara leaned over the omega below him, one hand coming up to grab a tanned hand before he settled back to knee between Hashirama’s legs.  
Madara pulled the omega until he was half sitting, legs wrapping around Madara’s middle to keep him up. Madara waited a moment, staring into the omega’s ee before pulling him fully onto his lap. Growling at the slight whimper while Madara adjusted the, so he could sit cross legged beneath his mate. Groins rubbing and setting Hashirama tensing. “Mada-“  
“shh,” Madara pressed his thumb into Hashirama’s lips, watching their softness give way to his thumb. “the only thing I want from you tonight, is wanton moans and you screaming my name.” Hashirama felt blood rush up to his cheeks and down to his neither regions.  
Lips touched his before he could speak and simply devoured his. Hashirama whimpered, when Madara bit his bottom lip and ran a warm wet muscle over it and into his mouth again to push at his own. Hashirama had no idea what to do, so he simply let Madara take. His lips sucked and bitten while a tong thoroughly f*cked his mouth, obscene squelching made the omega shiver, grinding downwards.  
“Mad-ra…” He whispered, as the alpha drew back for breath, saliva trailing between their red lips. Madara slid his hand into the long brown hair and his other hand drifted down to his behind. Dragging both towards him, Madara latched onto Hashirama’s mouth with enthusiasm while his slower hand forced their body together. The omega’s chest against his, groins rubbing. Madara thrust gently against the omega causing them both to gasp away from the kiss. Instead, Madara nibbled on a delectable ear lobe. Sucking a bruise into the fleshy skin before biting his jaw, kissing and sucking his way towards his lips again. His marks made Hashirama shiver and keen. A kiss to breathless lips here, before Madara dug his hand into the roots of his mate’s hair, pulling it back to expose long flesh. “ah- Mada-hah-ra.” Hashirama gasped as Madara sucked harshly into the tanned skin.  
Hashirama’s hands, which had hung forgotten between them, resting slowly onto Madara’s shoulders. Gripping almost painful as Madara nipped his skin.  
The alpha pushed back, kissing and biting and pressing another ferocious kiss into his swollen lips as they tumbled back into the bedding. Groins pressing hard together.  
Madara breathed in the smell of them in the room. Slick danced on his nostrils and he wanted to taste it.  
He pulled back from the omega, arms resting either side of his head. “Are you sure you want this?”  
“Yes.” Hasharama answered, breathing a little too hard.  
“Good.” Madara hissed. “I’ll show you who has a little cock.” He untied his robes with one hand, before pulling one hand of Hashirama’s to his loose trousers and shoving before their hands inside the waiste band.  
Madara grinned as he brushed his own cock, hard and pumped with blood. He pressed his omega’s hand against his hot hard skin and watched as Hashirama’s face turned red.  
Madara bit his lips as the omega took a tentative hold of it, allowing him to retract his hand and lean closer to his omega. “pushing his mouth close to Hashirama’s ear. “Not so small after all, it it?” He said, adding a soft thrust to drive his point home.  
“no.” Hashirama croaked, hand squeezing, “It’s…” He rolled his hand up Madara’s rather impressively thick (and pretty long) length dick.  
Madara growled, thrusting through the grip. He could feel the precum at its tip. “Ha-.” He gasped as the omega rubbing a thumb over the white liquid, drawing sounds from Madara’s mouth that sent shivers down his spine and his cunt weeping slick.  
Hashirama’s thighs shook around Madara’s knees, his hand rubbing over hot skin as madara bucked his hips above him. “Hah- Hashirama!” Madara growled as he pulled away quickly. “Clothes off, now.”  
Madara down back to tear away his clothes, while Hashirama scrabbled to do the same, legs still lying either side of Madara’s. Hashirama stared at the pale, strong body displayed to him. A flush along his chest and cock. His eyes drawn to that appendage. Thick, curved and flushed a delicious pink while white droplets fell from its red tip.  
Madara looked down at the omega and grasped his knees, spreading his legs further so Hashirama had to lay flat on his back. “Madara!” He gasped. His flower on full display. Thighs and folds wet and shining.  
“Beautiful.” Madara whispered, kissing one ankled. “Dammit, you’re perfect.” He sucked a bruise further down his leg, while Hashirama’s heart picked up speed, pounding through his rib cage. A few inches from his sex and Madara sucked anouther bruise, sending shocks up his leg and through his sex to his spine.  
“ah-“ Hashirama gasped, feeling warm breath ghost over his cockle. He knees were forced closer to his chest as Madara pressed a hicky right by his folds. Nose tickling his sex as the highest point on his thigh was marked purple. “HAH!” Hashirama’s backed arched slightly.  
Madara looked smugly up, watching as his flushed chest heaved. Using the flat of his tong his licked slick from his folds, “Ah- ah.” Hashirama yelped and moaned, long and low. The sound going straight to Madara’s gut. “madAH!” Madara swallowed down his cockle with much thought. Hollowing his cheeks and watching as Hashirama writhed below him, keening loudly as slick slid out of him. Madara, allowing one thigh to trap his head, releised his hand for better use.  
Rubbing his thumb against the ring of wet muscle. Listening as the omega cursed above him. He teased, pretending to dip inside but drawing back before he breached the red muscle. His sucked one of the folds into his mouth into stead. Slipping his other hand from holding open his thigh to pressing down on the omega’s stomach, stopping him from tearing himself free.  
He releised the hicky from Hashirama’s sex and slid a finger into the squishy tunnel beyond. “AH!” Hashirama yelped and then groaned. Thrusting down ontot the finger that was wriggling further and further side. Right up to the knuckle. Hashirama clenched around it as Madara pressed it against the walls. Stretching the sticky muscle inside while he sat up to watch as Hashirama shuddered under the shocks of pleasure singing up his bones.  
“Good?” He asked smugly, ignoring the blood rushing in his own sex.  
“Yes, ah, more!” Madara drew back and trust two fingers inside. Grinning with glee at the sounds, so wet and hot that filled the room. “Aaa-aa” Hashirama’s moans turned ragged and his breath shallow.  
The pleasure increased, blurring the omega’s eye sight as two fingers became three, scissoring and filling more of his cunt. Madara leaned down, and sucked onto Hashirama’s right nipple, surprised, Hashirama yipped and arched his back, cumming suddenly and hard. “Ahhhh-ah,” Every bone was rigid and his clenched down onto Madara’s fingers.  
Madara growled, pulling out his fingers quickly and lining up his cock. Watching as Hashirama whimpered, and fell back into the futon. “How long?”  
“huh?” Hashirama blinked, and stared, noticing Madara was still hard. “Now.”  
Madara blinked and then rolled his hips against the too sensitive folds. “I don’t think you understand how sensitive you are. But if you really want it.” The tip court on his sex, with little thrust Madara sheathed himself. Hashirama’s eyes rolled backwards, hips and thighs trembling. Cocklet already hard again.  
Hashirama wailed, he was so goddamn full. “I take it back!” He yelled as Madara set up a brutal pace. Fat cock head hitting a soft bundle of nerves inside the omega over and over…  
“Take.Back.What?” Madara demanded, voice rough.  
“Your Cock!” Hashirama screamed. “It’s not SmaLl!”  
“What is it then?” He growled, thrusts continuing.  
“B-Big!” Hashirama gasped before he eyesight blurred by tears. Orgasm rushing up so fast he shakes with the force. Madara not far behind. He cock jumps inside the omega, filling him and marking him inside out.  
The alpha collapsed on top on the omega, his knot inflating to tie them together. Hashirama trembling below him. Perhaps two orgasms had been too much for a virgin?  
Madara couldn’t help but grin as he sank his teeth into the gland on Hashirama’s neck. Drawing another wave of pleasure for both. “Good you finally saw the truth.” He whispered dangerously, a promise of lots and lots of reminders to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hm uh thoughts?


End file.
